


Drowning

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Thor & Loki: Brotherhood [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Loki-centric, No Dialogue, Pre-Thor (2011), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a near-death experience when he and Thor are children. It should have prepared him for the stubbornness of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

Once, when he and his big brother were children, they had accompanied their father on a voyage overseas. Their father -and most everyone else on board his ship- was too busy to pay much mind to the two boys as they played Vikings on a more deserted part of the vessel. Because of this, only Thor was aware when Loki fell into the dark waters surrounding them and it took the young prince a little too long to realize that his baby brother was no longer play-acting.

After the initial fall, Loki’s memories were mainly of sensations.

The cold pressure that crushed him from all directions. 

The fear and confusion when he realized he no longer knew which way was up.

The burning in his chest and throat as he longed to take a deep breath that would only choke him.

The calming numbness before everything just faded to black. 

The blinding light and painful tightness in his chest as he awoke in their cabin, wrapped in his brother’s cloak and arms with no memory of how he had come to be there. 

The relief and devotion he felt as he made sense of his brother’s apologetic ramblings and realized that the big oaf had belatedly pulled him out of the water.

Later, Loki had learned that Thor had revived him despite the boatswain‘s instance that the water had been too cold and Loki in it too long to possibly survive. He still did not know how Thor had responded; only that it caused the large man to avoid him and his brother for the rest of the voyage.

Succumbing to madness, Loki thought in retrospect, was not dissimilar to drowning. Fortunately, his big brother still did not know when to deem him a lost cause. 

On the other hand, perhaps the big oaf was still the only one who knew Loki’s true strength.


End file.
